


Everything's Golden

by FallingThunder



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut, The Golden Hour - Freeform, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingThunder/pseuds/FallingThunder
Summary: 'Look at me! I’m huge, I’m hot, my ankles are swollen, my boobs are sore. The only reason I know I still have feet is because they’re aching, I can’t damn well see them. Then my husband, who so thoughtfully planted the child in me, proceeds to vanish at any given moment, leaving me to guess when he might be home! And to top it off I need to pee all the time, including right now.’





	Everything's Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Several of my other stories are approaching sexy times, and I am a hopeless prude, so I decided I need some practice at writing smut. 
> 
> If anyone reading could give me some tips I would be very grateful!
> 
> Thank you for reading xx

 ‘I knew life with a HEMS doctor was always going to be a challenge, and I’ve accepted a lot from you over the last few years Alec, but you have got to take a step back from your job. You don’t have to be the only one taking the lead.’ Said Mrs Connie Track upon noticing her husband was home.

 Alec, dressed in crumpled jeans and a plain white t shirt, looked taken aback at her words, and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

‘I’m not the only one.’ He said, abandoning his rucksack on the kitchen table, while keeping his eyes tentatively fixed on his wife’s face.

‘No? I have hardly seen you this past month. I thought you would spend some more time at home now we’re having a baby. Surely someone else could pick up some of your extra shifts, it’s not fair on you to be working this hard.’ She said sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

 She noticed he looked a little pale, but his eyes were as bright as ever, as he leant on the back of one of the chairs that were pushed neatly under the table. She had heard him leave at some ungodly hour of the morning, after not getting home until late the night before. This was how their life had been for the past few weeks. He was either sleeping or working, and it was usually that latter.

‘It’s the job, it’s just…’ he started, but she stopped him mid-sentence saying,

‘I know you love your job and I know you want to help people, but our baby is due is six weeks. I feel like you’re working to try to get away from me.’ She said, airing the first of her many paranoid fears.

‘That isn’t what’s happening, we’re just short staffed.’ He defended.

‘I suppose it’s just a coincidence that it feeds your hero complex.’ She said.

‘Hero complex? Is that what you think I have?’ he asked, frowning and pushing himself away from the chair.

‘Don’t deny it! You love saving people, it’s how we met, and you weren’t even working that day.’ She said, pointing at him accusingly.

‘I’m not going to deny loving my job, but I love you more, Connie.’ He said, stepping across the tiled floor towards her, but she took a step back.

‘Then why can’t you spend a little more time at home? I’m not asking you to leave or quit, but this is the first time in three weeks I have seen you awake during daylight hours, surely you can see that isn’t good? You need some rest before the baby is born if you want to continue functioning well, I don’t know how you’re coping on the little sleep you are getting.’ She said.

‘I’m fine.’ He replied prickly. ‘You, on the other hand…’

‘Me? Oh, how nice of you to remember I’m still here!’ she exclaimed.

‘Con, calm down.’ He said in his unflappable way.

 His own tranquillity only served as a way to make her even more irritated, however.

‘Calm down? Calm down? Are you being serious?’ she screeched, bordering on the hysterical.

‘It’s just your hormones…’ he tried to explain, but he found that that was a poor move.

‘Of course it’s not just my fucking hormones! Look at me! I’m huge, I’m hot, my ankles are swollen, my boobs are sore. The only reason I know I still have feet is because they’re aching, I can’t damn well see them. Then my husband, who so thoughtfully planted the child in me, proceeds to vanish at any given moment, leaving me to guess when he might be home! And to top it off I need to pee all the time, including right now.’ She said angrily.

‘Lets get you to the bathroom then…’ he said, stepping forwards and putting his arm lightly around her to guide her to the stairs.

‘No, no, no! That was not my point, and I don’t need help sitting on the loo thank you very much, I’ve been managing to pull my knickers down quite adequately without your assistance.’ She said, trying to walk faster to get away from him.

 Unluckily for her, her walk now resembled more of a waddle, and Alec was still the tall, fit man he ever had been, and she had to give up trying to outwalk him and let him walk her right up to the bathroom door.

‘I’m sorry, I know I haven’t been here enough, but what with Keith going on that cruise and Paul fracturing his leg we’re stretched. I’m not deliberately avoiding you, and it’s five weeks until your due. By that time Keith will be back and Pauls leg should be fine for him to come back to work too.’ He explained mildly.

 She let the words wash over her, only concentrating on one part of what he had said.

‘Five weeks…are you sure?’ she asked, trying to work out what the date was and count the weeks until her due date.

‘Who’s the doctor?’ Alec said, leading her through their bedroom and to the ensuite.

‘Oh, be quiet.’ She said, putting an arm out to stop him from coming into the bathroom with her.

‘Are you so you don’t want some help with your knickers?’ he asked cheekily.

‘Cad.’ She said and slammed the door in his face.

 She didn’t lock it, knowing that he was generally good at respecting her personal space, and if she did need help, for some unknown reason, it was better he didn’t have to break down the door.

‘Connie, I’m sorry, I really am. You know I’m looking forward to having a baby, but I know you can look after yourself. The people I get called out to can’t.’ he said through the door.

‘I know, I’m being selfish. But being pregnant is really limiting and I’m so frustrated at not being able to do the things I used to find easy.’ She said, finding that not looking him in the eye as she said it made the words easier to come out.

‘I know love, but it won’t be for much longer now.’ He said sympathetically.

‘Five weeks seems like a long time for someone who only has so much to do.’ She replied sadly.

‘I’m having the weekend off, we could go out into the country for a walk?’ he said hopefully.

 She sighed, she would have loved to get out of London and go for a good walk, but she looked at her stomach, and then at the toilet she had just flushed and said,

‘I can’t even walk to the end of the road without needing to pee, how am I supposed to manage a decent walk in the country?’

‘Alright, we could do some shopping or go out for lunch.’ He said over the sound of the tap as she washed her hands.

She smiled, he was making an effort. She knew he hated both shopping and going to lunch, but he offered anyway.

‘We don’t need to go out. I just want to spend some time with you.’ She said, opening the door to find him leaning against the frame.

‘Would you like me to rub your feet?’ he asked, enfolding her in his arms.

‘I don’t think that’s very fair, you’ve been working since five this morning.’ She said meekly, thinking of the day he must have had.

‘Ah, but making you feel better feeds my hero complex.’ He said mischievously.  

‘Ok Mr Hero-complex, riddle me this, how long has it been since we last had sex?’ she said, poking him in the chest.

‘I…don’t know.’ He said after a short pause.

‘I can’t give you exact dates, but I can tell you it’s been too long.’ She said airily.

‘Hmm, planted a baby in you and then leave you high and dry. I’m not working tonight either, shall we work on fixing that particular problem?’ he said, leaning down to murmur into her ear.

‘Only if you take me to bed right now.’ She said optimistically.

‘I can do that.’ He said and, without missing a beat, picked her up and carried her the remaining few feet to the bed.

 She knew she didn’t need to remind him to be careful, he was used to carrying people in delicate conditions. He lay her down gently and ran his hands over her swollen belly before leaning down and resting an ear against her. He was rewarded by receiving a small nudge to his cheek as the baby moved. He lifted his head to grin at his wife.

‘Has he been moving a lot?’ he asked.

‘Quite a bit, yes. He’s been waking me up at night.’ She said, savouring the delight on his face.

‘Hmm, they do that.’ He said, then he planted a kiss on her stomach.

‘I would appreciate being reminded what it feels like to have something other than the baby moving around inside of me.’ She said, awkwardly sitting up and shoving his thigh with her foot.

‘Patience was never a virtue you were bestowed with.’ He said, smiling as though he found her eagerness entertaining.

 Rolling her eyes, she used her foot to push him again. He got the message, and moved up her body to kiss her, delicately at first, but soon intensifying into the passion she knew and had missed. Before she knew where she was she was hanging onto his shoulders as he removed the loose summer dress from her body. Tossing it aside, his hands found her breast and he started, breaking the kiss to look down.

‘You’re not wearing a bra.’ He said, surprised.

‘No, they just make me feel even hotter.’ She said breathlessly.

 Desperate to keep things going, she began to unbuckle his belt and make short work of undoing his jeans, but it did nothing to dissuade him from his purpose.

‘Are your breasts sore? Have you started lactating yet?’ he asked.

‘Alright Dr Track, enough with the questions, they can wait, we’re not at antenatal classes now, thank you.’ She said, taking the hem of his t shirt, and roughly pulling it over his head.

 Recognising defeat, he stood up and kicked off his jeans and boxer briefs, leaving him naked except for his socks, which Connie pointed at, accusingly.

‘Off.’ She said firmly.

‘You and socks in bed, I’ve never known anything like it.’ He said, as he sat on the edge of the bed and peeled them off.

‘It’s summer, you don’t need them.’ she said.

 He didn’t reply, just looked down at her softly.

‘What?’ she asked suspiciously.

‘You look beautiful.’ He said, reaching out to touch her stomach again.

‘I feel like a whale.’ She said, hoping his clever fingers would make short work of her panties.

 As though he could read her mind, Alec climbed further onto the bed, his rapidly hardening cock swaying as he moved, and hooked a finger round the pale blue waistband of her panties. He slid them off and onto the floor to join the rest of their clothing, but kept his eyes fixed on her.

‘You don’t look like a whale. You’re one of the healthiest looking pregnant woman I’ve ever seen.’ He said.

 Connie frowned at him and reached out to take his cock in a firm grasp, making him grunt and thrust his hips forward unconsciously.

‘That’s not saying much, the people you see are nearly always in a critical condition.’ She said, turning onto her side to better place her lips against the head of his cock.

 He groaned, and his hips jerked again as her tongue flickered playfully over the sensitive skin. She looked up at him under her eyelashes as she worked him and saw his expression had slackened; she may have been the one begging for it, but she could tell that he was as desperate for release as she was. He was just better at hiding it.

‘Fuck me, handsome.’ She breathed against him.

 She watched him exhale, then move to reposition himself between her legs. Opening them wide for him, she closed her eyes and felt two long fingers slide inside her. She moaned and pushed herself closer to him.

‘Shit, you’re so wet. Do you want me to…’ he started, as his fingers retreated from her.

‘No oral, you’d probably just give a me doctors opinion of what’s happening down there, and I am not in the mood.’ She said, looking him straight in the eye and raising an eyebrow.

 He smiled guiltily back at her as he rubbed the moisture from his fingers onto his waiting cock.

‘Are you comfortable like this?’ he said, bending over her, and rubbing her core with the head of his cock.

‘Oh God yes.’ She whined, feeling close to the edge already.

 She had never had much patience, he wasn’t wrong about that, but she had never known a need as great as this before. She lay watching the man she loved looking devotedly down on her, an unrestrained need consuming her. She reached down between her legs to try to take control, but the bump was hindering her, and Alec’s hand swatted hers away.

‘Please Alec, please!’ she begged.

‘Tell me if I hurt you.’ He said, and finally, tentatively, pushed the head of his cock into her.

 She let out a moan, half of pleasure, half of relief. The need to physically connect with him had been driving her out of her mind. He pressed himself further into her slowly, keeping his eyes on her face until he was satisfied she wasn’t in any discomfort. As he started to move in a slow rhythm she sighed and arched her back as much as she could.

‘Faster.’ She pled, but to her dismay he pulled out instead.

‘I think you’d be better on all fours.’ He said.

‘Ok.’ She said and allowed him to help her turn over.

 He re-entered her with more confidence than he did the first time and leant over her to kiss the back of her neck. He was right, she thought, as his rhythm sped up, this was better. Except for one thing.

‘Alec, hands.’ She said, reaching one arm towards him.

‘Hands?’ he asked, holding one out for her.

 She grabbed his wrist and pressed his palm against a breast, which was swaying uncomfortably as they moved.

‘Hold please.’ She whimpered.

 Understanding, he found the second one with his other hand and held them as gently as he could in his pleasure filled state. With nothing left to inhibit her enjoyment she gave herself over fully to the sensation building between her thighs. Every thrust had her knees weakening; his pace unrelenting as they raced towards the finish. She came before he did, her orgasm hitting her so hard that she didn’t even notice his hands let go of her, so he could support himself on the mattress.

 She continued to moan on every exhale as she began to come down and had regained her senses enough to feel his motions slow down and then stop as he came, groaning and swearing under his breath as he did. He paused to kiss her back before pulling out.

‘Did that help make amends for anything, love?’ he said as she rolled onto her back, still breathless and weak.

‘That was the best orgasm I have ever had.’ She said, turning her head to look at his flushed face.

‘During pregnancy, there’s increased blood flow to…’ he started matter of factly.

‘Alec, no!’ she said.

She meant to press a finger seductively against his mouth, but in her gratified state, her hand just fell limply onto his face in the general vicinity of his mouth. He began to laugh and picked up her arm so he could press a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

‘Are you too hot for a cuddle?’ he asked.

‘No, but I do need to pee.’ She said, reluctantly pushing herself up from the bed.

‘Already?’ he asked as she trod the familiar path to the bathroom.

‘All. The. Time.’ She said, and elbowed the door closed.

 Alec lay on the bed in silence, waiting for her to return, but to his dismay he heard her say,

‘Uh oh.’

‘What? What’s wrong?’ he said, leaping from the bed and heading for the bathroom door at top speed.

‘You came in me! I hope you haven’t got me pregnant.’ She said teasingly, and opened the door, laughing.

 He stared back at her blankly, then let out a long breath.

‘Fuck, I thought something was wrong.’ He said, putting an arm out to support himself on the wall and looked at her critically ‘I’m afraid the pregnancy horse has already bolted.’

 She looked down at herself and nodded.

‘It certainly has.’ She said. ‘Are we going back to bed, or shall I make us something to eat?’

 He took her hand and led her back to the bed without a word. They lay down together and he pulled her close, resting the hand that wasn’t holding her to him on her belly. 

‘I’ll talk to the boss at work tomorrow and see if I can cut down on my shifts.’ He said after a while.

‘You don’t have to do that, if you’re needed…’ she started ruefully.

‘I’m sure something can be worked out. I want to spend more time with you and I want to be ready for when you go into labour.’ He said.

‘I can tell you right now, Dr Track, unless there’s no way of the midwife getting to me on time, I want you holding my hand, not down at the business end.’ She said, turning to look him in the eye.

‘Ok, ok, no need to fret, I’ll do whatever you want me to.’ He said quickly.

‘I suspect you won’t, but there’s no sense in troubling about that now.’ She said, smiling sweetly up at him.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked

‘Oh yes, golden.’ She replied, and closed her eyes.


End file.
